Saved From a Sack
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: When John Cena finds a woman bound inside a burlap sack, he takes her to the hospital while trying to figure out who left her to die. Read and Review!
1. The Mysterious Sack

**A few days ago.**

_"That's it! I've had enough of you!" A man said as he charged toward his now ex-girlfriend. She tried to fight back but he was too strong. He kicked and punched away at her without any regret. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." He said. He then proceeded to suffocate her. Despite being in a lot of pain, she tried her hardest to fight it, but eventually fell unconscious._

_The man went over and grabbed a roll of duct tape from a nearby drawer and then he bound her wrists together, then her ankles together, then he put a piece of tape over her mouth and then over her eyes. Then he found a burlap sack and stuffed her in, then he taped the bag shut. He picked up the sack and put it in the back of his truck._

_He drove to a nearby forest where there was a river. He then took the bag with the bound girl inside out of his truck, went over to the edge of the river and threw the bag into the river. The current carried the bag away. Then the man left in his truck, confident that the girl would eventually drown or die from thirst, and no one would find the sack._

**Present Time**

A big, muscular man was enjoying himself at the beach. His name was John Cena. He laid back in his chair and watched the sunset. He loved coming to the beach after a hard day at work. Seeing the sunset and hearing the seagulls call out helped him to relax. The sun was gone, so he packed up his stuff and headed to his car, but then he looked and saw that a sack was floating out in the water and was headed for the shoreline.

John walked over to the shoreline wondering what a sack was doing all the way out here. When the sack washed up on the beach, John grabbed it and carried it up close to where his stuff was. He then took his pocket knife out and cut the tape that was keeping the sack shut. When he opened it, he was in utter shock at what was inside. It was a young woman, bound, gagged and blindfolded by duct tape!

John then used his knife to carefully cut the tape that was bounding the woman. He then gently took the tape off of her eyes and mouth. He then checked for a pulse. She was breathing, but barely. He also saw that she had several scars and bruises on her. With no time to lose, he picked up the woman and carried her to his car, he gently put her in the back seat and then got in the driver's seat. John then headed for the local hospital. He hoped he wasn't too late in saving her.

What do you think? Please Review!


	2. Figuring Out Her Name

John soon made it to the hospital. He checked for a pulse on the girl. She was still breathing slowly. He picked her up and carried her inside. John went up to the front desk and told the clerk. "This woman needs help! I found her bound and gagged inside a burlap sack that washed up on the beach." He said. "Okay, we'll get her into a room as fast as we can." The clerk said as she called for a stretcher.

As soon as some doctors arrived with the stretcher, John put her on it and they wheeled her off to a room where she would get treated. "Is she going to be okay?" John asked. "We'll do what we can. I'll let you know how she's doing later." The doctor said. "Okay." John said. He went down to the lobby and sat down on one of the chairs. He picked up his phone and called the police.

When John explained what had happened, two police officers arrived at the hospital and asked John to fully explain what he found. He led the officers out to his car and showed them the sack and the tape. "Can you figure out who did this?" John asked. "We will take this stuff back to the station and scan it for fingerprints and such." One officer said as he grabbed everything and left for the station.

John and the officer went back into the lobby. The doctor came up to John. "About the girl you brought in, she's stable now. She has numerous bruises and was severely dehydrated. We have her hooked up to an IV and now she's sleeping. Would you like to go see her now?" He asked. "Yes, please." John said. He followed him up to the room where the woman was recovering.

John entered the room and his heart sank when he saw her on the hospital bed. She wasn't moving whatsoever. He sat down beside her and held her hand with both of his. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but my name's John. I hope you wake up soon so you can tell me who you are and tell the police who did such a heartless thing to you. I'll check on you every day until you're cleared to go." He whispered.

"Wait. You don't know her name?" The doctor asked John. "No, I just found her a few hours ago." He said. "Okay, we'll do a fingerprint test on her and figure out who she is." The doctor said. He then took the woman's thumb, then pressed it in some ink and onto a test paper. "I'll be back in a bit with the results." He said. John then got a washcloth and wiped the ink off her thumb.

A few minutes later, the doctor came back with a file. "So, who is this girl?" John asked. "Her name is...Sasha. Sasha Tugamen." He said. "Sasha? That's a nice name." John thought. "Hey, Sasha, hang on for me, okay?" John whispered to her. He hoped Sasha would wake up soon.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	3. Waking Up

A couple of days had passed by and Sasha still hadn't woken up. John went to see her every day after work and wondered if she was making any progress. One day, John was at work when his best work buddy, Zack, asked him something. "John, I've noticed you haven't been yourself recently. Is something troubling you?" "Well, it's this girl." John said. "Aww, Johnny's got a crush." Zack joked.

"No, it's not that I have a crush on her. A couple of days ago, I found her tied up in a sack that washed up on the beach. I took her to the hospital. She's stable, but she hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to get worried." John said. "Oh, sorry, man. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Zack told his friend. "I hope you're right." John said. After John finished up work, he headed for the hospital again to check on Sasha.

She was still laying there asleep. John took a chair and sat down next to her bed. "Hey, Sasha. It's me again. I hope you wake up soon, I'm starting to get really worried about you." Then, suddenly he saw that Sasha was starting to move. She moaned as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up as she began to figure out where she was at. John then left to go tell the doctor that she finally woke up.

"Doc! It's Sasha! She's awake!" John said. "Good. I'll check on her right away." He said as he went up to Sasha's room. Sasha was unsure where she was at or how she got here. "Where...am I? Who's there? Who are you?" She asked as the doctor came into her room. "I'm Dr. Gade, and you're in the hospital, ma'am. A young man brought you here after he found you bound inside a burlap sack." He said.

"C-Can I see him?" She asked. "Sure, he's been seeing you the whole time you were sleeping." The doctor said as he went to go get John. "John. Sasha asked if she could see you." He said to him. "Yeah, I'd love to see her." John said as he headed toward her room. He opened the door quietly and saw Sasha sitting up in her bed. "Can you please tell me who you are, mister?" Sasha quietly asked.

"My name is John Cena. A couple of days ago, I was at the beach relaxing when I saw a burlap sack washing up on the shore. I picked it up and carried it up the beach. When I opened it, I saw you inside, bound, gagged, and blindfolded all with duct tape. I then gently cut all the tape off you and drove you here to the hospital. Can you tell me how you ended up inside that sack?" John asked her.

Sasha thought for a minute, but her mind drew a blank. "I'm sorry, John, but I don't remember." She said softly. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back to you soon, and I'll help you." John said to her. "Thanks, John. And thank you for saving me." Sasha said to her. "Aw, you're welcome." He said as he gave her a big hug. "Do you know who _you _are?" John asked her. "My name is Sasha." She said.

John was relieved that she was only suffering from minor amnesia. He hoped he would help her get her memory back so the police could find who it was that left the poor girl to die and make him/her pay for it.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	4. Retracing Her Steps

After Sasha was cleared to leave the hospital, she wondered how she was going to remember who tied her up in that sack. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was happy that John was going to be helping her out. When they left the hospital, John helped her into his car then got over on the driver's side. As they were leaving the parking lot, John noticed that Sasha was deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. "No, just trying to remember what happened before I ended up in the hospital. Whoever did it and how it happened are the only things I _can't _remember." She said. "How about I take you home? Then maybe you can retrace your steps and it'll start to come back to you." John suggested. "That just might work." Sasha said.

After Sasha told John where she lived, he drove to her house and parked the car. As they went inside, Sasha was still trying to remember what happened without any luck. Once they were inside, Sasha saw that everything was just the way it was the last time she was here. "Hey, John, I'm going to head up to my bedroom and try to retrace my steps." She said to him. "Okay, let me know if you need any help." He said.

Sasha went up to her room and saw everything as her memories of it were brought back like she hadn't been there for years. She climbed into her bed and sighed as she laid down on it. She then got up and went down to the living room and turned on her television. The news was on and she perked up when she saw what was on.

"In local news, 23-year-old Sasha Tugamen was found bound, gagged and blindfolded inside a burlap sack that washed up on the beach by 35-year-old John Cena. Tugamen was taken to the local hospital where she fully recovered and was just released earlier in the day, local police are still investigating the case and still don't know the culprit. If you have any vital information, please notify local authorities." The news anchor said.

Sasha sighed as she turned off the TV. "I wish I knew who did it so I could tell the cops." She said to herself. "Any luck?" John asked as he came into the room. "No." She said. "Maybe you need a bite to eat. Do you feel hungry at all?" John asked. "I don't know if eating will jog my memory, but I am a little hungry." Sasha replied. They went to the kitchen to see if anything looked good.

She decided to make a ham and cheese sandwich with ketchup on it with some apple slices and a glass of milk. After she got done eating, she tried to remember again, but her mind drew a blank. "That didn't work, either, huh? I'm running out of ideas." John said. "It's okay, John. You've done enough for me already. I'll be fine." Sasha said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Sasha wondered. She went to the front door and answered it and saw two police officers. "Sasha Tugamen?" One of them asked. "Yes, that's me." She confirmed. "We did a fingerprint scan on the duct tape that you were bound in and we believe we found the one who put you in that sack. We just need your confirmation." The other said.

"But I don't remember who did it." Sasha said honestly. "We have a picture of the suspect if you would like to take a look." The first officer said. "Can I please take a look?" She asked. "Here." The officer said as he handed her the picture. As she looked at it, she went wide-eyed and started to hold her head with one of her hands. Her lost memories were coming back. "That's him! He did it!" She dropped the picture and started to cry.

She dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. John gently picked her up and hugged her to try to calm her down. Sasha just sniffled as she buried her head in John's chest. John massaged her back assuring her that things were going to be alright. "Looks like we've got our culprit." The second officer said. "After we catch him, will you be willing to testify?" The officer asked Sasha. She just nodded her head.

"Thank you. Now let's go." The officers said as they left. They were determined to catch him and make him pay for leaving Sasha to die.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	5. Catching the Culprit

After the cops left, John took Sasha to the living room and they sat on the couch together, ever since she finally remembered who put her in that sack, Sasha kept hugging John tightly and didn't want to let go. "Sasha, it's going to be alright. He won't hurt you anymore. Not if I can help it." John said attempting to calm her down. "So, now that you remember, I would like to know who did this to you and why." John said.

"But you can tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to be in any more pain than you are now." John said. "Well, I'll tell you now, because I want to see if I remember everything." She said. "Take your time." John told her. "Okay, his name is Phil, but most people call him CM Punk. We started dating when we both found out that neither of us drink, smoke, or do any illegal drugs." Sasha started.

"I felt like he was the one for me for the first few months, but then, after he became partners with his boss, Paul Heyman, he started being selfish and kept demanding respect from others around him, including me. He wasn't the man I fell in love with anymore. So, I told him that if he didn't stop demanding respect and caring only about himself, I was going to break up with him." She said.

"What happened next?" John asked. "He didn't change, so I broke up with him. I told him I refuse to be with a selfish man. Then he said he had enough of me, and started beating me up. I tried to defend myself, but he was too strong. Then he said he was going to get rid of me, then he put his hands over my face. I tried fighting back, but then everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Sasha finished.

"But now that I remember him, I can't get the memory of him beating and suffocating me out of my head." Sasha said as she began to cry again. "Don't worry, Sasha. How about you come stay with me for a while? That way, if you start feeling upset, I'll be there for you." John told her. "You'd do that for me?" She asked as she sniffled.

"Yeah, and I can also help you put him behind bars if they ever catch him, then you can move on and create new, good memories." John said. "I'd really love that. Thank you, John, for everything." Sasha said as she hugged him. "Don't mention it. You ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. Then they left Sasha's house and headed for John's house.

Meanwhile, the police were stopping by Punk's house to see if he was there. They hoped they would get him the first time. Two officers went up to the house and knocked on the door. It was answered by a man with short, dark hair and a beard. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Are you Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks?" One officer asked. "Yeah, I am." He said.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back, son. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Sasha Tugamen. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be presented to you by the state, free of charge." The second officer said as he cuffed Punk's wrists.

They led him out of the house and put him in the back of the car. Punk cursed quietly to himself as the car headed to the station. He was sure that no one would find Sasha. But he made a vow to himself that he would take out who did. Now the court would decide his punishment for leaving Sasha to die.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	6. The Trial

Sasha woke up after having a good sleep. She started feeling a lot better ever since John took her in. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. John was in the kitchen making pancakes. As he finished up a batch, he turned around and saw Sasha. "Hey, good morning, Sasha." He said. "Morning, John." She said. "Did you sleep good?" John asked. "Yeah, I did, actually." She said.

John then took the pancakes and set them on the table. "I hope you're hungry." He said as he put some pancakes on Sasha's plate. "Yeah, I'm hungry, but I am a bit nervous." Sasha said as she started eating. "It's the trial today, isn't it? Don't worry. I'm pretty sure with our testimonies and the evidence, he'll either get the death sentence or life in jail so he won't hurt you anymore." John said.

"I'm just worried because what if he tries to hurt me again, or hurt you during the trial?" Sasha asked. "If that happens, they'll make sure he's secured and under control." John said. "Okay, let's finish up so we can go and get this over with." Sasha said as she finished eating. After they cleaned up the kitchen, they got ready, and headed for the courthouse. John hoped that everything would go smoothly.

When they arrived, they went right for the courtroom. After the jury all showed up, an officer brought Phil in. He was chained at the hands and feet. He was led to the defendant's desk and sat down. He turned around and saw Sasha, alive, and with another man. He glared at both her and John. Sasha got scared and started to shake as she held onto John. John started rubbing her back to help her calm down.

Then the bailiff came in, "All rise." He said as everyone stood up. Judge Jerry Lawler came in and told everyone they could sit down, which they did. The trial began with the prosecutor Dwayne Johnson giving out the opening statement and presenting the evidence. Then he called Sasha to the stand. She answered all the questions asked to her as honestly as possible. Then she sat back down next to John.

John was called next. Dwayne started asking John some questions. "Mr. Cena, please explain how you found Ms. Tugamen." He said. "Well, I was at the beach relaxing when I saw a burlap sack washing up on the shore. I wondered what was inside so I carried it up the beach and looked inside. I saw Sasha, and her wrists and ankles were bound together with duct tape, and her mouth and eyes were covered with duct tape also." John said.

"Then I cut her free and took her to the hospital. The doctors stabilized her, but she was still asleep. She didn't wake up until a couple of days later." John said. "Do you know how long Ms. Tugamen was inside the sack?" Dwayne asked. "I have no idea, but when she did wake up she couldn't remember how she ended up in the sack or who did it to her. It all came back to her when an officer showed her a picture of Phil." John said.

"I have no further questions. Thank you, Mr. Cena." Dwayne said. As John stepped down and headed over to his seat, Phil got up and tackled John to the ground. He tried to use his handcuff chain to strangle John, but several officers grabbed him and led him out of the courtroom. Sasha ran over to John and tried to help him up. He was coughing from the attempted strangling, but he didn't suffer any serious damage.

"Okay, court is adjourned for today. The verdict and sentencing will be carried out at a later date. Thank you all for coming." Judge Lawler said as he left the courtroom. Sasha and John started to head back to John's. When they got back, Sasha made sure John got a drink and put anti-itch cream on his neck where chain link marks were beginning to show. After that, she and John settled down on the couch together and watched some TV together.

When it got late, John saw that Sasha had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. He put her down on the bed and covered her up. "Sweet dreams, Sasha." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He then went to his room and settled in. He hoped that Phil would be put away for good for hurting a sweet woman like Sasha so he won't hurt her anymore.

Then John noticed that when he was thinking about Sasha, his heart started racing. But he was sure it wasn't anything serious. He started falling asleep. He just wanted Sasha to be happy.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	7. The Culprit's Fate

A few days passed by and John and Sasha headed to the courthouse to see if Phil was found guilty and if he was how he would be punished. They sat down as they waited for everyone else. Soon, Phil was brought in. This time his wrists were in plastic handcuffs, and to make sure he wouldn't hurt John, he was chained by the waist to a one ton weight by two padlocks and a foot long steel chain.

Then the bailff entered. "All rise." He said as Judge Lawler came in. The judge gave everyone permission to sit. "Now, has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked. "Yes, your honor, he have. On the charge of attempted murder, we find the defendant, Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks, gulity as charged." said a man named Ryan. "We also find him guilty of attempted murder in open court." He also said.

"Mr. Brooks, on the two charges of attempted murder, I hereby sentence you to sixty years in the state prison without the possibility of parole. Court adjourned." Judge Lawler said as he banged his gavel. He and the jury left as Phil was unlocked from the weight and taken out of the courtroom and off to the state prison.

John and Sasha left the courthouse relieved that Phil was getting what he deserved. "I'll take you back home now." John said. "Actually, John, I've been thinking. You saved me and I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there to help me. If it's alright with you, I'd like to sell my house and move in with you, because since you saved my life, I can't imagine it without you." Sasha said honestly.

"Of course it's okay. I've been wanting to ask you to stay with me for a little while now. I just couldn't get myself to say it." John said. "I guess we both agree. I'll pack up my stuff as soon as I can." Sasha said. "I'll call a moving company to help you out, and I'll help too." John said. "Thanks, John." Sasha said. They went back to Sasha's house and started packing up her stuff.

Meanwhile, inside a dark prison cell, Phil laid down in his bed and thought long and hard about how he ended up in jail. "It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be found. I shouldn't be here." He said to himself. He then looked around his belongings and a photo fell out of his bag. He picked it up and he saw it was him and Sasha at a party. He looked at it, then he ripped it into several pieces and threw it in the trash.

About a week later, all of Sasha's stuff was packed up and in the moving van. "So, you ready to go?" John asked her. "Yeah, I'm ready to move on." Sasha said. They went into their cars and along with the moving van head for John's house. John hoped that Sasha could get over her ordeal and move on with his help. Sasha wanted to put everything that happened with Phil behind her. Then she noticed when she thought about John, she felt strange.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	8. Moving On and Feelings

A couple of weeks went by and Sasha had all of her stuff unpacked at her and John's house. She decided to make a doctor's appointment so she would understand why she felt strange whenever she thought about John. When she got into the doctor's office she explained what was wrong. "Well, Sasha, it seems you feel strange is because you're starting to have feelings for John." The doctor explained.

"What do I do?" She asked. "The best thing to do is tell him how you feel. You haven't told him yet?" He asked. "Well, not in so many words." Sasha said. "Last time I checked, it was only three words." He said. "But, how can I do it? What would he say to me?" She asked. "I'm afraid you have to figure that out on your own." The doctor said. "Okay, thanks." Sasha said as she left. She wondered how she was going to tell him.

Meanwhile, John was at work telling Zack about the same problem. "Well, bro. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you have a crush on her." Zack said. "So, what do I do?" John asked. "You need to let her know." Zack said. "I just don't know if she wants to love someone again. I mean her ex tried to kill her." John said. "Maybe you could just wait until she's ready." Zack told him. "Okay. Thanks." John said as he left for home.

Sasha got home and put in a romance movie to see if she could get any ideas on how to tell John how she felt. "Ahh, that sounds way too corny." She thought as she turned off the TV. She then went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. John got home and smelled the food. Sasha was making meatloaf with loaded mashed potatoes and green beans. "Hey, that smells awesome!" John told her.

"Thanks, how about you go get cleaned up and I'll call you down when it's ready?" Sasha said. "Okay." John said as he went upstairs. He took out some candles and set them up around the room. He also got a small black box out. He was ready to tell Sasha how he felt. "John! Dinner's ready!" Sasha called to him. "Great, I'll be right down." John said.

As they ate, John's heart was racing as he was really anxious to tell Sasha. "Listen, Sasha, after dinner, would you come into the bedroom? There's something I need to tell you." John said. "Okay, I'll come up after I clean up the kitchen." She said. "Great." After they were done, John went up to the bedroom while Sasha put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. After she turned it on, she headed up to the bedroom.

When she opened the door, it was dark, but candlelight filled the room. "John? You in here?" She asked as she tried to walk toward the bed. She laid down as John came in from the bathroom. He laid down with her. "What is it that you need to tell me?" She asked him. "Well, I remember you saying that you couldn't imagine your life without me, Well, I can't imagine my life without you. Turn on the lamp." John said.

Sasha turned on the lamp. As more light filled the room, Sasha turned around and froze when she saw John kneeling at the edge of the bed holding the small black box in his hand. "Sasha Tugamen, I love you! Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful 4-karat diamond ring. Sasha remained frozen for a few seconds before she embraced John in a hug. "Yes!" She said as they kissed.

They got married at a small church in town before heading to New Orleans for their honeymoon. They enjoyed seeing all the sights before they headed back to their hotel. They laid down together and kissed before they started to fall asleep. "Good night, Mrs. Cena." John said. "Good night, Pebbles." Sasha said. That was her nickname for him. They drifted off to dreamland.

Sasha was really happy that the one who tried to kill her was getting exactly what he deserved and that she would be spending the rest of her life with the man who saved her. John was really happy that he found a really nice girl and he couldn't imagine how heartless Phil could be as to hurt a beautiful woman like Sasha. Now he was spending the rest of his life with the girl he saved from a sack.

**THE END!**

**What did you think? Please Review!**


End file.
